


Dinner is Served

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean tries to make things nice and Sam is suspicious.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 10





	Dinner is Served

Sam slowed his steps as he made his way into the bunker. He had not been expecting to see a set table when he walked in. It wasn't just set, there was a tablecloth, candles, nice dishes, and cut wine glasses he'd never seen before. There were even multiple forks. 

“Dean?” He called out, worried that his brother had been cursed with that weird spell that made him increasingly Donna Reed like, again. 

“Hey, you're back.” Dean walked in and placed a center piece on the table. It was a weird attempt at turning some ugly dead weeds from outside into some sort of floral arrangement. 

The thing was mangled enough, Sam decided maybe it wasn't the Donna Reed thing. “So, what's with this?”

“It's a table, Sam.”

“I know, but its got... stuff on it.”

“You mean plates and silverware to eat with?”

“I mean like candles and a tablecloth and I think those things you brought in were flowers.”

“Dude, can't I just do something nice once in a while?” Dean threw his hands up and turned to stomp off. “I made a roast and everything! I can't believe you. I try to do one nice thing.”

Sam followed his ranting brother in the kitchen. First, he was splashing Dean with some holy water. Then he was going to apologize enough to get some of that roast. He'd play the rest by ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt And what's with the candles and the good china?
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 21 of Advent.


End file.
